


无底洞

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2009
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	无底洞

从书店回来，Severus Snape放下手里的书弹去肩膀的雪花。

那本书很厚，黑色的硬壳，书脊上隐约有反光——是鎏金的。

他喝了一杯水再回来拆开布条，抽出这本书坐进扶手椅，Snape让壁炉的火焰燃烧得更加旺盛。

他不喜欢出门，何况是这种大雪天，但这本书不接受猫头鹰邮递，它要求每一个来买的人都保有足够的尊敬，否则你碰都不能碰它。

深深地吐出一口气，他打开了。

所有的名字按照字母排序，理所当然的，他看到AlbusDumbledore位列第一。

犹豫了一会，他没有翻开老巫师所在的那一页，而是让食指顺着名单继续滑下去，翻页，再往下，再翻页，直到……是了。

Sirius Black。

光是看到这个名字就让他的呼吸紊乱起来。

名字边放着他的食指，在轻轻地抖动。

他抬眼望向壁炉，指望火苗的热度能够快速蒸发掉一些东西。

木炭噼哩啪啦燃烧着，放着通透沉稳的红光，他还是伸手抹了一下眼皮，肌肤缓慢地被拉伸又缓慢地恢复原位，手指上有亮光一闪而过。

他再次低头，那个名字平静地呆在那里，在他的手指边上，那瞬间似乎在缓慢地靠近，他害怕烫伤一般弹开自己的手。

名字安静地待在哪里。

他瞪着那两个单词就像那是一双愤怒的眼睛，最终，Severus Snape还是将手指贴近、覆盖了上去，平滑的纸页上没有灼热的感觉，没有。

再也不可能燃烧起来了，因为那目光不再。

壁炉边变得寒冷，一时间仿佛整栋房子都消失了，好像他就这样坐在垂暮的天地间，狂风呼啸，雪花被刮到他的头发上，几乎看不出来。

呼呼的风声每年都是这样大，只有坐在霍格沃兹的地窖才能安静一点儿——除了那一年。

那一年的冬天是有史以来最冷的一月，寒冷和希望在禁林布满泥潭沼泽的草地上对峙，摄魂怪的阴影漂浮在头顶，绿光交织在身边。

空气冰冷到呼吸都能在肺里冻结，他清楚地记得，自己浑身冰凉地躲在树后观察着一切，浑身冰凉，偶尔不动声色干掉一个食死徒，他在谋算着，是否能杀掉黑魔王，还是仅仅能留下救世主。

直到被一根魔杖打断。

/伺机偷袭？高明啊鼻涕精/

他记得当时脖颈开始发热，而血液开始在血管里翻腾。

/Black……/

他记得杖尖差点嵌进椎骨缝隙里的痛楚。

/Albus死得没有痛苦对吧，对吧！/

他记得那人手指钳制他脖颈的力道。

他记得那熟悉的气息里酝酿着食肉动物的凶残。

/你怎么下得了手！！/

他也记得当时想见的一切，即使背对着对方，也仿佛能看到，那龇出的尖牙——这是Black外表上和野兽最相似的地方，在侧切牙旁边，明显又不完全突出，笑起来的时候反射阳光，凶狠的时候给人骨头也会被咬碎的错觉。

接吻的时候他很喜欢舔那里。

性交的时候那儿喜欢陷进他的皮肤。

他还记得，最后一次格里莫的会议，自己比往常更晚离开，他记得自己是如何尾随Black上楼，如何被拐角伸出的手推倒，如何让一头野兽般的男人压倒在地让那锋利的牙齿紧贴自己的喉咙，要咬，却没有。

活到战争后鼻涕精。牙齿的主人说。

/活到那时候。/

他记得，一直。

但那是他亲手杀掉Albus之前。

/Albus他……Snape——你怎么敢——你……/

那从牙缝里吐露出来的话语至今犹在耳边，那不可置信的语气，那深至骨髓的——失望。

“该死的混蛋。”移开手指，Snape看着名字，缓缓地念道。

/该死的混蛋！/

这也是绿光闪过时他被那人推开前说的最后一句话。

Snape闭上眼，沉浸在回忆中。

那不是最后一次和Black交谈，那是最后一次和活的Black交谈。

顺着移动的手指，Snape找到了名字相对应的页码。

_——他是凤凰社成员，却又被称为最危险的食死徒，他被教子尊为最好的教父，却据说害死了自己最好的朋友，他热爱光明但始终没能如愿以偿，他鄙弃黑暗却最终也没能逃离，他的一生一如他的名字，Sirius Black，最亮的星星，闪耀在最深的夜空。_

Peter Pettigrew无论生死都没有人再见到，若不是Harry Potter和所有幸存的凤凰社成员联名保证Black的清白，如今这本书里也不会有他的名字。

Severus Snape活下来了，作为凤凰社成员。

如今他像Albus那样老了。

但憎恨没有消失。

“该死的混蛋！！”

雪风中屋子孤单矗立着，古钟坠环摇摆，壁炉的火焰燃烧，Snape苍老的身体伏在书页上，静静地颤抖。

/活到战争后该死的给我活到那时候鼻涕精/

/原话奉还/

他记得自己明明是这样回答。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 那么我HP圈的考古就以这篇结尾吧。


End file.
